


What the fuck are you staring at?

by protectmontygreen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, bored murphy, but this is very cute i swear, english is not my first language, enjoy, murphy is a little shit like always, silent bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmontygreen/pseuds/protectmontygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's not talking, Murphy is bored, he doesn't like when people stare but he's too occupied to think about that when Bellamy is holding him so close</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the fuck are you staring at?

"What can I do now?"

Murphy received nothing but silence.

"Can you fucking talk?! I'm starting to get bored in here"

Again, nothing. Murphy was not known to be patient, even more when it came to the dark haired, tall boy that was now pretending to clean dirt from his jacket.

"Fuck you, Blake"

"You wish"

It came out as a whisper but Murphy still managed to hear and God only knows how much he wanted to punch that pretty face with a large grin that was only a couple of inches away from his. He didn't have time to think of a response that Bellamy had already grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the tent.

He muttered some insults under his breath and Bellamy just smirked, still guiding him towards the gate of the camp.

Some people that were working outside threw a glance at the two, surprised and a little bit scared about what Bellamy wanted to do to him. They weren't used to seeing the two boys together, even if they were used to hearing shouts and insults coming from them at any time.

Not that they cared much about Murphy, anyway. The two continued walking through the forest, not caring about the whispers behind them.

 

* *

 

They found out what had happened only a few hours later when they saw Bellamy and Murphy leave the trees behind as they approached the gate, hands linked together.

Some people who were working closer to the gate could clearly see the red marks that were spread on the smaller boy's neck, his attempts to cover them with his jacket completely useless.

As soon as they entered the camp, every single conversation that was going on shut down, leaving mouth-opened people staring at the two. Murphy tightened his grip on Bellamy's hand, trying to stay calm. Fuck, he didn't like that attention, he was not used to it.

Eventually, he spat out a loud "What the fuck are you staring at, uh? Go back to work, there's nothing to see here" and then muttered something like "assholes".

People didn't do as what told and instead they started whispering things to each other, still throwing glances at them. His face remained cold and dark until he heard a loud laugh coming from his left.

And okay, he hadn't imagined to find Bellamy with tears in his eyes and a hand on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. He was getting really mad now; he tried to push the tanned boy away but he found himself trapped in his arms, Bellamy's hands on his lower back and their noses almost touching. “What the fuck are you doing, Blake?”

“You said there’s nothing to see, well, let’s give them something to stare at” He finished his sentence on his mouth, lips already touching. Okay, Murphy was still mad and all but fuck, Bellamy Blake was kissing him, almost as passionately as he was in the forest, with their chests pressed together and his hands moving around his back, under the (now) not needed jacket.

And okay, he was still mad and all, but who was he to say no to Bellamy fucking Blake?

And if they heard the comments, the gasps or Jasper yelling “I knew it, Monty!” the world may never know.


End file.
